danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Teruteru Hanamura/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Concept Art Teruteru Hanamura.png|Teruteru's design in ''Danganronpa 2. Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Teruteru's design in Danganronpa 3. Profile Hanamura.png|Teruteru's character profile in the Blu-ray box set for Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair. SHSL Despair - Hanamura, Pekoyama.png|Teruteru and Peko's Ultimate Despair design from the Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' terubeta.png|Teruteru's beta design. Hanamura beta.jpg|Teruteru's beta design. (2) Teruteru beta design.png|Teruteru's beta design. (3) Hanamura's Beta.jpg|Teruteru's beta design. (4) Hanamura's Beta (1).jpg|Teruteru's beta design. (5) Early Hanamura.png|Teruteru's early design. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Intro Hanamura.gif|Teruteru's introduction. Opening Teruteru, Mikan, Fuyuhiko and Peko DR3 opening.jpg|Teruteru, Mikan Tsumiki, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Peko in the opening. Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening_2.png|Teruteru, Mikan, Fuyuhiko, and Peko in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Hanamura tied by Yukizome.jpg|Teruteru tied by his homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome. Hanamura tied by Nidai.jpg|Teruteru tied by Nekomaru Nidai. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Teruteru and his classmates visited Animal Shed. Class 77th.jpg|Teruteru gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Episode 02 Owari berserk.jpg|Teruteru and Seiko Kimura's invention helped Akane Owari turned into her berserk-state. Nagito Fuyuhiko Teru and Kazuichi play.png|Teruteru playing a monopoly-like game with Nagito Komaeda, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Kazuichi Soda. Hanamura's effect.jpg|Teruteru shocked after recognized Hiyoko Saionji stole and added his aphrodisiacs to the food they ate. Episode 03 The 77-B students watch Mahiru cry.png|Teruteru sadly watching Mahiru cry onto Hiyoko. Episode 04 Tereteru happy.png|Tereturu happily holding up a magazine that has Sayaka Maizono on the cover. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Teruteru and his classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Teruteru attends Chisa's welcome back party. Episode 06 New classroom.jpg|Teruteru says he doesn't miss Nagito. Episode 07 Mahiru, Sonia, Kazuichi, Teruteru Ibuki.jpeg|Teruteru and his classmates watch Gundham Tanaka demonstrate his control over his pet bear, Grizner. Episode 10 Mahiru, Nagito, Teruteru.PNG|Teruteru mesmerized while watching Chiaki Nanami suffer during her execution. Class 77.jpg|Chiaki Nanami reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Brainwashed Class 77-B.png|Teruteru crying after witnessing Chiaki's execution. Class 77 Despair.png|Teruteru and his classmates falling into despair after being brainwashed. Episode 11 Despaired Mioda.JPG|Teruteru hearing Ibuki's resolve. Knowing their plan.JPG|Teruteru and his classmates already knew about their further plans. Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Teruteru and his classmates in their "Graduation" day. Ending Summer Sleep.jpg|Field trip. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. In Beach.jpg|In a beach. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Teruteru serving for the Ultimate Despair.png|Teruteru as a member of the Ultimate Despair. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Renewal Nagito.png|Teruteru and Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Hope Class 77-B.jpg|Teruteru and his classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Class 77-B reunion.JPG|Teruteru and his classmates invited Ryota to join them. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Teruteru and his classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Teruteru pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. |-| Game= ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening Vlcsnap-2013-07-14-10h15m07s110.png|Teruteru in the game opening. (Japanese) TeruteruHanamuraOpeningENG.png|Teruteru in the game opening. (English) Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Hanamura.jpg|Teruteru's introduction screen. (English) Hello Hanamura.png|Teruteru's introduction screen. (Japanese) Learn something from these children.jpg|Teruteru at the beach with his classmates. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|The beginning of the Killing School Trip. Chapter 1 Coconut_party_1.jpg|Teruteru with Ibuki Mioda, Kazuichi Soda and Peko Pekoyama in Coconut Beach Party event. 4565.jpg|Teruteru served Byakuya Togami's food party. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Event_53.png|Teruteru before he left his mother. Terudeath.png|Teruteru about to be dropped in a volcano during his execution. Chapter 6 Hajime promising not to give up hope.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Class Trial Summary Trial 1 Act. 1.png|Trial 1 Act. 1 Trial 1 Act. 2.png|Trial 1 Act. 2 Trial 1 Act. 2 (2).png|Trial 1 Act. 2 (2) Trial 1 Act. 3.png|Trial 1 Act. 3 Trial 1 Act. 4.png|Trial 1 Act. 4 Trial 1 Act. 4 (2).png|Trial 1 Act. 4 (2) Trial 1 Act. 4 (3).png|Trial 1 Act. 4 (3) Trial 1 Act. 4 (4).png|Trial 1 Act. 4 (4) Trial 1 Act. 5.png|Trial 1 Act. 5 Trial 1 Act. 6.png|Trial 1 Act. 6 Hanamura culpit.png|Hajime Hinata identifies Teruteru as the suspect in the first trial. Hanamura culpit (2).png|Hajime identifies Teruteru as the suspect in the first trial. (2) Comic 11.png|Hajime identifies Teruteru as the suspect in the first trial. (3) Special tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do3_1280.png|Teruteru's underwear. jjhj.PNG|Teruteru's Report Card. |-| Manga= Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō Super danganronpa 2 Teruteru in manga.jpg|Teruteru's introduction. Hiyoko being grossed out by Teruteru.png|Hiyoko Saionji being grossed out by Teruteru. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 2.png|Teruteru shocked over Usami's death. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 31.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Stage Plays= ''Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Teruterustage.jpg|Teruteru's (TEAM Kondo and Shohei Nichogi) Full Outfit in the play. Stageteruteru.jpg Stagegroup.jpg|Teruteru with Nagito Komaeda, Kazuichi, Hajime, Mahiru Koizumi, Sonia Nevermind, Byakuya and Gundham Tanaka. Komateru.jpg|Creeped out Teruteru with Nagito. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 Stage 2017 Teruteru Hanamura.png|Sanpei as Teruteru. |-| Official Art= Unknown/More Info Needed Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Sdr2 artbook backcover.jpg|''Danganronpa 2 artbook backcover. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' promo art. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) DRReload Official Art (1).jpg|Teruteru on the Danganronpa Reload Cover. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #1 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #2 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair Volume Promo Art. Sidehopecover.jpg|Teruteru and Class 77-B on the cover of Side: Despair and Side: Hope - Volume 6 Blu-Ray DVD. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' July 2017 - June 2018 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (3).jpg|October 2017 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (2).jpg|April 2018 calendar. |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Teruteru Hanamura on the official site.png|Teruteru on the official ''Danganronpa Reload site. NISA_Hanamura.png|Teruteru on the official English site. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy TeruteruDangan3.png|Teruteru's profile on the official ''Danganronpa 3 site. New MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 casts PC Wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for PC.Spike's Digital. Danganronpa 2 casts iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa 2 casts Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for Android. Class 77-B PC wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for PC. Class 77-B Iphone wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for iPhone. Class 77-B Android wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for Android. |-| References ru: Галерея:Тэрутэру Ханамура